


Who the fuck made this and why am I here

by Ur_mum_ahaha



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: #reddierights, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Ben Hanscom is baby, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Loves Ben Hanscom, Beverly is in lOve, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Bisexual Male Character, Cute, Eddie is playing dumb, Eddie made the chat because hes lonley, F/M, Fluff, Gay Disaster Richie Tozier, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grammar police - Freeform, HES SO WHOLESOME LIKE WHAT, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Losers Club Group Chat (IT), M/M, Multi, No pennywise because hes a bitch ass hoe, Nonbinary Stanley Uris, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier's Trashmouth, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris is So Done, Stanley Uris is a Mess, Stanley refuses to have bad grammar, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Texting, The Office refrences, They're all a lil gay, They're all gonna date eachother, its gonna be so cute, the whole group ships reddie, they all love eachother, they met online, they're all adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_mum_ahaha/pseuds/Ur_mum_ahaha
Summary: (207)-395-4827Hi number neighbors!!(207)-395-5827What in the fuck is this.(207)-395-4837What’s a number neighbor(207)-395-4927You uncultured swINE(207)-395-5827Who the fuck made this and why am i hereorEddie makes a number neighbors groupchat with all the losers bc he's lonelyTAGS HAVE SPOILERS
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom, POSSIBLY - Relationship, also possibly - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94





	1. The beginning :0

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really enjoy reading and writing group chat fics so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS. In the beginning they don't know eachother, and you don't know who is who until later so you have to guess :)
> 
> Also little reminder the chapter dividers mean that its either another group chat or private dms, just to make it a lil easier to understand

**3:26 a.m**

**(207)-395-4827**

**Hi number neighbors!!**

**(207)-395-5827**

**What in the fuck is this.**

**(207)-395-4837**

**What’s a number neighbor**

**(207)-395-4927**

**You uncultured swINE**

**(207)-395-5827**

**Who the fuck made this and why am i here**

**(207)-395-5827**

**I***

**(207)-395-4927**

**Oh god not grammar police**

**(207)-395-5827**

**Fuck you.**

**(207)-395-4927**

**Gladly ;)**

**(207)-315-4827**

**Ok what the hell is this**

**You’re gonna wake up my sheep**

**(207)-395-4827**

**exCUSE ME SHEEP!?**

**(207)-396-4827**

**Who r u peepz**

**(207)-395-4827**

**Ok i made this, you guys are my number neighbors and i need friends**

**(207)-395-4837**

**Once again-**

**What is a number neighbor**

**And i’ll be ur friend :)**

**(207)-395-4828**

**AW OMG THAT WAS SO CUTE**

**(207)-395-4837**

**Hehe <3**

**(207)-395-4827**

**Wait how old is everyone**

**I don’t want old people here ;-;**

**(207)-395-4927**

**I’m 69**

**(207)-395-4827**

**Oh fuck off man im serious i really need friends**

**(207)-395-4927**

**Ok fine but only because you’re so cute**

**im 18**

**WAIT HOW TF DID YOU KNOW IM A MAN**

**I COULD BE A WOMAN OR A FUCKING PENCIL FOR ALL YOU KNOW**

**(207)-395-4827**

**First of all, im not cute**

**Second of all, you text like a guy**

**Third of all, you cant be a fucking pencil**

**(207)-395-4927**

**You could fuck a pencil doe ;)**

**(207)-395-5827**

**Stop flirting. We need to all say how old we are.** **I’m not about to get fucking kidnapped or some shit.**

**(207)-395-4827**

**fliRTING??!**

**(207)-395-4927**

**You know it bby ;)**

**(207)-395-4837**

**Im 18, too**

**(207)-395-4828**

**Same**

**(207)-395-4827**

**Is anyone here not 18**

**(207)-395-5827**

**I’m 17.**

**(207)-395-4828**

**AW BABY OF THE GROUP**

**(207)-395-4927**

**hA your not legal yet**

**(207)-395-4828**

**Since when are we a group? And I turn 18 in like a month so shut up.**

**(207)-395-4837**

**No one has told me what a number neighbor is yet :(**

**(207)-395-4828**

**AW DONT BE SAD BBY ITS OK**

**(207)-395-5827**

**I smell romance.**

**(207)-395-4828**

**STFU GRAMMAR MAN**

**(207)-396-4827**

**Can we plz s8 namez i cant k33p up**

**(207)-395-5827**

**Please stop.**

**(207)-396-4827**

**St0p wut**

**(207)-395-5827**

**I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU STOP ACTING LIKE YOU’RE FROM 2005**

**(207)-396-4827**

**if u tell me ur n8me**

**(207)-395-5827**

**Fine.**

**I’m Stan.**

**(207)-395-4837**

**Ooh if we’re telling names im ben**

**(207)-395-4828**

**Im Beverly**

**(207)-395-4927**

**Im richie**

**(207)-395-4828**

**WAIT TRASHMOUTH WHAT THE FUCK**

**(207)-395-4827**

**… what**

**(207)-395-4927**

**WAIT BEAVERLY IS THAT YOU**

**(207)-396-4827**

**I’m confused**

**(207)-315-4827**

**I think we all are**

**O btw im mike**

**(207)-395-4827**

**Im eddie :)**

**_(207)-395-4827 changed their name to “Eddie”_ **

**_(207)-395-4827 changed (207)-395-4828,(207)-395-4837, (207)- 395-4927 (207)- 395-5827, (207)- 396-4827, (207)-315-4827 to “Beverly”, “Ben”, “Richie”, “Stan”, “Bill”, and “Mike”_ **

  
  


**Richie:**

**WAIT WE ALL NEED NICKNAMES**

**Eddie:**

**No.**

**_Richie changed Eddies name to “Ed’s”_ **

**Ed’s:**

**Do not fucking call me Ed’s**

**_Ed’s changed their name to “Eddie”_ **

**Richie:**

**No fuck you**

**_Richie changed Eddie’s name to “Spaghetti”_ **

**Spaghetti:**

**Why the fuck-**

**Beverly:**

**How do you do the name changey thingy**

**Ben:**

**I’ll do it for you what do you want your name to be :)**

**Beverly:**

**Aw thanks ben can you change it to Bev**

**_Ben changed beverly’s name to “Bev”_ **

**Richie:**

**You guys are definitely gonna date**

**Stan: ^**

**Bill:^^**

**Spaghetti: ^^**

**Mike: ^^**

**Bev:**

**O stfu**

**Richie:**

**I’m gonna give you all nicknames**

**You’re not allowed to change them**

**Stan:**

**I do not agree with this.**

**_Richie changed Stan’s name to “Stan the man”_ **

**Stan the man:**

**Okay I surprisingly agree with this.**

**Richie:**

**I can’t think of anything else tell me about yourselves**

**Ben:**

**Im pretty chubby if that helps**

**Bev:**

**AW OMG I WANT TO MEET YOU**

**Ben:**

**^-^**

**Bev:**

**BEN IS THE ONLY VALID ONE HERE**

**Richie:**

**Rt**

 **Stan the man:**

**Rt.**

**Spaghetti**

**Re-fucking-tweet**

**Mike:**

**Rt**

**Bill**

**Rt**

**Ben:**

**Guyss im blushing ^o^**

**_Richie changed Ben’s name to “The valid one”_ **

**_Bev changed Richie’s name to “Trashmouth”_ **

**Spaghetti:**

**Ok where did this trashmouth thing come from**

**Bev:**

**I was at summer camp with him awhile ago, before we had phones and he talks so much trash that was his nickname**

**Trashmouth:**

**Yeah i never thought i would hear from her again**

**Mike:**

**Ok i still need a nickname**

**Trashmouth:**

**What do you do**

**Other than me ;)**

**Spaghetti:**

**Rich what the fuck**

**Trashmouth:**

**Oh yeah baby call me Rich again**

* * *

**Bev created a chat**

**Bev added Stan, Mike, Bill, and Ben**

**Bev:** ****

**They’re gonna date**

**Stan:**

**Definitely.**

**Ben:**

**Wait who**

**Sorry I wasn’t paying attention i was watching the office**

**Bev:**

**YOU JUST KEEP GETTING BETTER AND BETTER BEN**

**Ben:**

**:)**

**Stan:**

**Richie and Eddie**

**Mike:**

**REDDIE**

**Bill:**

**YES MIKE I LOVE YOU**

**Stan:**

**Didn’t we all just meet**

**An hour ago**

**Bill:**

**Yep**

**Don’t worry i love you too stan**

**Stan:**

**Stan***

**Bill:**

**Sorry ;-;**

* * *

**Spaghetti:**

**Yall are quiet**

**Trashmouth**

**“Yall”**

**You sound like you work on a farm**

**Mike:**

**I actually work on a farm i’m offended**

**_Trashmouth changed Mike’s name to “Farm man"_ **

**Bill:**

**I still dont have a name**

**_Stan the man changed Bill’s name to “Cutie”_ **

_**Seen by Bev, Spaghetti** _

**Stan the man:**

**SHIT I DIDNT MEAN THAD** **_S_ **

**_Stan the man changed Bill’s name to “Billiam”_ **

**_Stan the man deleted 2 messages_ **

**Spaghetti:**

**DID STAN JUST**

**W H A T**

**HE DIDNT USE RIGHT GRAMMAR EITHER**

_**Seen by Trashmouth** _

* * *

**Eddie-Richie dms**

**Richie:**

**What**

**Eddie:**

**He uh**

**Put his name as “cutie”**

**Richie:**

**Bill’s?**

**Eddie:**

**Yeah**

**Richie:**

**OMG I SHIP IT**

**THAT GIVES ME AN IDEA**

* * *

**_Richie changed Spaghetti’s name to “Cutie”_ **

**Cutie:**

**WHAT THE FUCK**

**NO**

**Trashmouth:**

**Yes.**

**Bev:**

**I ship it**

**#Reddierights**

**Cutie:**

**HASHTAG WHAT NOW**

**Bev:**

**You heard me.**

**Trashmouth:**

**You know you want me eddie baby ;)**

**Cutie:**

**I understand why your nickname is trashmouth now.**

* * *

  
  



	2. pronouns and other sHiT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trashmouth: damn there are 7 of us
> 
> Billiam: lucky 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi???  
> no one probably still reading this but i havent posted in forever and i apologize  
> new text format bc the other one was obnoxious

**5/31/20**

**3:26 am**

Trashmouth: we havent used this in over a moth

Cutie: moth

Stan the man: Go to sleep losers.

Bev: OMG WAITT

_Bev changed the group name to “The Losers Club”_

Trashmouth: OMFG BEV I LOVE YOU

Stan the man: GO.TO.SLEEP

The valid one: guys we probably should sleep its pretty late :(

Trashmouth: ben is my favorite

Cutie: goodnight.

Bev: OUUUUUU

COME GET YOUR MANS

Cutie: what

_Seen by trashmouth, bev, stan the man, and the valid one_

* * *

**5/31/20**

**9:37 am**

**The Losers Club**

Farm man: What hAppened

The valid one: idek

Bev: I still dont have a name

_The valid one changed bev’s name to “winter fire”_

Winter fire: idk what that means but its cute

The valid one: [pleading.face_emoji]

Winter fire: AWEEE

Trashmouth: ew. heteros 

Cutie: do you have something to tell the group richie

Trashmouth: i cant tell if that was sarcastic or not but

If were being serious here i doubt anyone in this group is fully straight

Stan the man: We’re*, but yeah true.

Winter fire: wait we should all say our sexualities and pronouns so i can play matchmaker

Cutie: i refuse to let you meddle in my love life but thats a good idea

Billiam: Ok yeah i’ll go first, uH bisexual and he/him

Trashmouth: gAy (as fuck) and he/him

Cutie: uhm i dont know at this point but i like guys and possibly girls and he/him

Trashmouth: ;)

Stan the man: I'm just gonna ignore that, but I only like guys, and they/them

Trashmouth: WHYD YOU LET ME PUT YOUR NAME THAT OMG

_Trashmouth changed Stan the mans name to Stan Not a Man_

Stan Not a Man: YOU USED CORRECT GRAMMAR

I THINK I LOVE YOU

Billiam: i used right grammar too :(

Winter fire: awe its ok bill i told you im gonna play matchmaker

Stan Not a Man: What’s that supposed to mean?

Winter fire: shhh bby just let it happen

Farm man: anyways

pansexual and he/him

Winter fire: jesus am i the onLy girl

should i be scared talking to 5 guys and 1 nonbinary pal on the internet

Trashmouth: Yes.

Winter fire: i knew it, alsO bisexual and she/her

Cutie: wait who hasnt gone yet

The valid one: me

idk what i am tbh but he/him

Winter fire: awe we stan questioning bbys

Stan Not a Man: What?

Billiam: AHHASHKAAHDHDRHFHHSHS

I CANR BREAHTE

* * *

**Stan Not a Man-Trashmouth**

Stan Not a Man: Am I the only one who’s confused?

Trashmouth: yes

* * *

**The Losers Club**

Trashmouth: pERIODT POOH

Cutie: oh god no

Winter fire: OH YES HUNTYYYY

Billiam: this is a pretty swag convo

Farm man: BILL GOD NO YOU WENT 2015 ON US

Trashmouth: YEAH AND ITS PRETTY LITTY

The valid one: im???confused

Stan Not a Man: Me too.

_Cutie removed Trashmouth_

Billiam: AHAHAHAHSGHGSGG

Winter fire: REMOVED MANS FROM THE GROUPCHAT

Cutie: yes. 

* * *

**Trashmouth-Cutie**

**10:03**

Trashmouth: EDS

EDDIE SPAGHETTI

SPAGHEDWARD

EDDIE

LOVE OF MY LIFE

PLEASE

Cutie: we just met

Trashmouth: love at first sight ;)

Cutie: you dont know what i look like

Trashmouth: we could change that ;))))

Cutie: no.

Trashmouth: okAy just add me back pLs

Cutie: only bottoms type oKaY instead of ok

Trashmouth: i have been exposed

_Cutie took a screenshot_

* * *

**The Losers Club**

_Cutie added Trashmouth_

Trashmouth: WASSUP FUCKERS

Cutie: i regret

Winter fire: WHY DO YOU HAVE MY PHONE

Billiam: FUCK YOU THATS WHY

_Cutie sent a screenshot_

Trashmouth: NOOOO 

EXPOSED BY MY LOVER

Cutie: are you gonna shut up now

Trashmouth: kinky ;))

The valid one: guys i have an idea

Cutie: RICHIE ISTFG I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON YOUR OWN DICK

Trashmouth: yeah talk dirty to me bby ;)))

Winter fire: whats your idea ben

Cutie: GVJfJHYFVH FUCKING JESUS CHRIST JUST SHUT UP

Farm man: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP BEN IS TALKING

Trashmouth: jesus okay

Cutie: hA bottom

Trashmouth: SHUT

The valid one: anyways

so like eddie and stan are scared of being abducted or something right

Stan Not a Man: Yes.

Cutie: definitely

The valid one: ok so what if we do a video call so we can prove we’re not old men

Winter fire: BEN OMG ILY THATS AN AMAZING IDEA

Trashmouth: i guarantee everyone that likes girls is gonna be drooling over bev

Billiam: why-?

Trashmouth: coming from a gay guy, shes a hottie

Winter fire: omg im honored

Cutie: oh shit yeah i forgot you guys knew eachother

Stan Not a Man: I think a video chat would be fun.

Trashmouth: omg i would get to see my eddiekins cute cute cute face

Cutie: SHUT UPSHDBWEJHFE

Billiam: guys they’re so cute

Stan Not a Man: I was gonna correct your grammar, but you did it right :)

Billiam: :))

Cutie: WE ARE NOT CUTE FUCKING CHOKE

Billiam: damn why u mad

Winter fire: hes flustered

Cutie: ANYWAY

i would be up for a video chat

Farm man: me too, good idea ben!

The valid one: awe haha thanks

Winter fire: maybe tomorrow?

Trashmouth: good for me

Billiam: me too :)

Cutie: me three

Stan Not a Man: Me four.

Farm man: me 5

The valid one: me 6

Trashmouth: damn there are 7 of us

Billiam: lucky 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listened to britney spears while writing this bc womanizer is a whole bop  
> i had writers block (?) but uh im back and should have another chapter tommorow  
> aLso changing some of the tags (especially the relationships) so look out for that  
> if yall want benverly lmk in the comments bc oThErwiSe im writing ben and someone else  
> same with stenbrough and stan  
> NOT STAN AND BEN TOGETHER DONT WORRY


	3. The Videochat :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The videochat + streddie and bike if you squint  
> richie is a simp confirmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii so this is the videochat/them seeing each other for the first time  
> hope you enjoy :)

Trashmouth: damn there are 7 of us

Billiam: lucky 7 

Winter fire: uH… ok

Cutie: SEE EVEN BEV IS A TOP BAHAHA

Trashmouth: im going to bed

Stan Not a Man: It’s… 9am?

Trashmouth: goodnight 

especially to the love of my life eddiebear ;)))

and 2nd love of my life staniel ;)))

Cutie: RICHIE ITS 9AM WTF

_Seen by trashmouth_

**6/1/20**

**3:42 am**

Trashmouth: HAPPY PRIDE BITCHES

Winter fire: OMFG I FORGOT

Farm man: go to SLEEP

Trashmouth: but...its...pride

_Seen by Winter fire, Farm man_

**12:47 pm**

The valid one: when are we gonna videochat?

Billiam: i have literally nothing to do today so anytime is good for me

Trashmouth: ^

Cutie: ^

Stan Not a Man: ^^

Farm man: ^

Winter fire: ^

The valid one: ok… so now?

Trashmouth: HELL YEAHH

Winter fire: good for meee :))

Cutie: same

Billiam: omfg im so excited yeah

Stan Not a Man: Yeah right now is good!

Farm man: yessss right now is perfect tbh

_Richie decided to start the call. Fuck he was nervous to see them all. What if they’re fucking pedos or some shit? His heart is pounding as he presses the “start call” button_

_Beverly joined first_

_“Hiii oh my god I missed seeing your face Rich”_

_“That’s what all the ladies say” Richie had a shit eating grin_

_Bill joined_

_“O-oh my g-goh-god Ri-richie was r-right”_

_“What do you mean,” Bev looked confused, as Richie realized what he meant_

_He burst out laughing._

_“Guys what i’m so confused” Bev said again, as Mike joined_

_“Hey guys!” He said, he had a huge smile on his face, but not the laughing kind, the genuinely nice and welcoming kind._

_There were noises of chickens in the background_

_“Oooh,” Richie said, “so you must be farm man”_

_“Yup thats me!”_

_Ben joined_

**“** _OH MY GOD BEN IS THAT YOU” Beverly basically screamed_

_Ben’s face turned red, “uh yeah” he chuckled nervously_

_“Can we all agree Ben is the cutest” Richie said, then Stan joined_

_“I TAKE IT BACK” Richie yelled_

_“What the fuck” Stan said, laughing_

_“Oh uh,” Richie turned kinda pink, “nothing?”_

_“Are you asking me?” Stan said, now fully confused_

_Eddie joined at the perfect time_

_“EDWARD SPAGHEDWARD IS THAT YOU” Richie screamed, again_

_“Shut the fuck up dickwad”_

_“That’s not what your mom was saying last night ed’s”_

_“First of all, don’t call me that.” Eddie started, goddamn Richie thought he was cute_

_“Second of all, my mom was passed out watching Keeping Up With The Kardashians last night so I know that’s not true”_

_Everyone started laughing their asses off_

_“I regret making this chat” Eddie mumbled_

_“No you don’t, you love me ed’s you know it” Richie smirked_

_They bickered for 5 minutes straight_

_“Okay can you shut the fuck up so we can actually introduce ourselves” Stan said_

_“Whatever you say staniel”_

_“God please tell me that’s not gonna stick”_

_“Too late”_

_“WAIT” Bev gets everyones attention “Bitchard”_

_“WHAT THE FUCK” Richie screeched_

_“Guys I still don’t know who all is who” Mike said_

_“Okay well i’m Richie”_

_“Bitchard” Bev pipes in, “I’m Bev, kinda obvious”_

_“I’m b-buh-bill” Bill stutters out_

_“Damn did not take you for a stutter guy” Richie says, making Bill turn a light shade of pink_

_“I’m Ben” Ben says, to try to break the slight tension_

_“I’m uh Stan” They say, rubbing their neck_

_“And I’m Eddie”_

_“ed’s”_

_“Shut the fuck up chee”_

_“Chee?” Stan questioned, looking half-jealous_

_“Awe you have nicknames for me eddie baby”_

_“Oh my god can you shut up” Stan said, surprisingly_

_“Sorry stanny don’t worry I luhve you bawth e-qually” Richie said in whatever the fuck accent that was_

_Both Eddie and Stan turned red_

_“Aweee you guys are cute” Bev teased_

_“Shut the fuck up bev” Eddie said, smiling_

_They ended talking about random shit for almost 5 hours, until Eddie’s mom yelled for him to come eat dinner_

_“Oh shit guys I gotta go, talk later?” He said, mostly looking at Richie and Stan_

_“Yeah for sure, I gotta go too” Stan said_

_“Me t-too” Bill said_

_“Yup sorry guys, hopefully we can talk soon?” Ben said, all of them agreed_

_Cutie has left the call_

_Stan Not a Man has left the call_

_Billiam has left the call_

_The valid one has left the call_

_Farm man has left the call_

_“You’re gonna date them” Bev said with a smirk_

_Winter fire has left the call_

_“Yeah I fucking hope so” Richie said to the blank screen_

  
  


**6:48 pm**

**The Losers Club**

Trashmouth: All of you are cuties btw ;))

**Trashmouth created a new chat**

**Trashmouth added Cutie and Stan Not a Man**

**Trashmouth changed the group name to “2 Hotties 1 Trashcan”**

Trashmouth: Especially youu ;))

  
  


**Stan Not a Man-Winter fire**

Stan Not a Man: _sent a screenshot_

BEV.

HOLY SHIT AM I DREAMING

Winter fire: Nope.

go get u a mans hunnyyy ;)

Stan Not a Man: Not sure what that means but okay

Winter fire: AHAH BOTTOM

**The Losers Club**

Winter fire: Stan is a bottom confirmed

Stan Not a Man: SHUT THE FUCK UP I WAS JUST USING THE RIGHT GRAMMAR

Trashmouth: Okay even im confused

Cutie: HA

BOTTOM

Trashmouth: OK AND

I DONT REMEBER ASKING

Farm man: DAYUMMM BURNED

Billiam: Wait everyone should say if theyre a top or bottom or switch

Im personally a switch but yk

Cutie: Top [insert.nails_emoji]

Trashmouth: NO FUCKING WAY

I REFUSE

I PRETEND I DO NOT SEE IT

Winter fire: you can try all you want hes still a top

Trashmouth: youre a top arent you

Winter fire: yupppp

The valid one: Idk what any of this means

Farm man: BEN YOU’RE SO INNOCENT OMG [insert.pleading_emoji]

im a top btw

Stan Not a Man: Ben is definitely a bottom, and I’m a switch.

Winter fire: yeah i agRee

The valid one: is that a… good thing?

Farm man: AWE OMG [insert.pleading_emoji]

Winter fire: RIGHT SO FUCKING CUTE AAAA

The valid one: [insert.blushing_emoji]

Cutie: WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA

_Cutie changed Trashmouth’s name to Chee_

Stan Not a Man: Okay that is pretty cute, I’m not gonna lie

Cutie: WAIT I WANNA GIVE YOU ONE TOO LEMME THINK

Billiam: you guys are nerds

Chee: agreed

Billiam: i- im talking about you too…

Chee: i know

Winter fire: damn we stan a self aware queen

Stan Not a Man: I’m still confused as to what that means…

Billiam: HAHHHDFHSHHD NOT AGIN

Chee: agin

Billiam: SHUT IT

Cutie: EVERYONE SHUT UP I GOT IT

_Cutie changed Stan Not a Man’s name to s(a)tan_

_Cutie changed their name to iwanna(ed)die_

Chee: OKAY THATS ADORABLE NGL

LIKE ALL MATCHING AND SHIT

Billiam: stop fangirling over your pArTnErs

iwanna(ed)die: RFKUGHTE5OWEG

WHAT NOW

Chee: AHSHSHSSHHSHSH

s(a)tan: OKAY I LOVE MY NEW NAME BUT WHT

Winter fire: oh god bill you broke them stan isnt even using their gRaMmAr

**Chee-Winter fire**

Chee: god i fucking wish

Winter fire: ik bby dont worry i gotchu

im great at playing matchmaker ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh ik this was shOrt but i wrote it at 6am and uh yeah  
> lmk if you want shorter chapters like this about every day or longer chapters once or twice a week pLease because its really up to whoever is reading this  
> also anyone who comments, leaves kudos, bookmarks, ect ily <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !! I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading and I'll update soon hopefully, I am dying of boredom atm so I have time to actually write
> 
> Btw let me know if you want a different text format, im probably gonna change it anyway but gimme recommendations!!  
> 💕


End file.
